What Have You Done
by JediVana
Summary: Padme has been kidnapped and Anakin has gone to find her with the help of Obiwan. What he finds is nothing what he expected. Song Fic to What Have You Done by Within Temptation. AU


What Have You Done

I was in the training room sparring against a few droids when the council called me down. I figured it was a mission but I didn't expect the target. The mission was simple retrieve the victim and return her to Coruscant, but when I listened to the hologram that was sent to the council, I felt the blood drain from my face. My wife of close to four years had been captured and was being held for ransom.

Contrary to popular belief, meaning the gossipmongers of the Senate and even in some cases the Jedi Temple, I never hid the fact that I was married from the council, in fact it was Obi-wan that found out first. The council was upset but they saw the good that it did for me and blessed the union. I even heard a few days later that they were rethinking the marriage rule making it possible for others to marry. Even with all this, I was still surprised when the council charged me with getting Padmé back. Obi-wan was to accompany me, but as a partner and not as the Jedi master that he was.

I walked into the cantina expecting her to be stored away in some back room, alone and scared. Instead, I received the shock of my life. In essence, I found out who she really was and what she was really like.

She stood on the stage with the comfortable ease and the lyrics she was singing were ironic, from my point of view at least.

_"Would you mind if I hurt you_

_Understand that I need to_

_Wish that I had other choices _

_Than to harm the one I love"_

It made me wonder if she had seen me come in and that was why she chose that song. She looked different too. The black eyeliner and red lipstick making her look seductive and evil. The corset extenuated every curve making me wonder if it was even legal in any civilized system.

A man came up beside her the hard music rose to a loud volume.

_"What have you done now?"_

She looked over and winked at him before he started singing.

_"I know I better stop trying _

_I know that there's no denying_

_I won't show mercy on you now"_

As I watched him, he looked familiar to me. I was interrupted in my musings when the humanoid waitress handed me my drink. I nodded my thanks before focusing on the show once again. Padmé nodded to him before singing.

_"I know I should stop believing _

_I know that there's no retrieving _

_It's over now…_

_What have you done?_

_What have you done now?"_

I realized that her partner looked a little like Obi-wan, but that was ridiculous because he was at the bar. I turned looking for the way ward Master but couldn't find him. Then I started to sense something before I realized that the Dark Side was all around me. I hadn't noticed it before and it made me wonder why. The aura was too strong not to go unnoticed by even a novice. It was all around the bar and focused on the stage. I focused my own thoughts trying to figure everything out. The lyrics were swirling in my head clouding everything, distracting me.

_"I, I've been waiting for someone like you_

_But now you're slipping away_

_What have you done now?_

_Why, why does fate make us suffer?_

_There's a curse between us,_

_Between me and you_

_What have you done? (x4)_

_What have you done now?_

_What have you done? (x4)_

_What have you done now?_"

I was trying to clear my head when I realized that Padmé had slipped off the stage and mingling in the crowd. To the average person her path seemed random but to me it was deliberate and coming my way. She sat at my table pretending not to know me but I saw the glint in her eye as she sang.

_"Would you mind if I killed you?_

_Would you mind if I tried to?_

_Cause you've turned into my worst enemy _

_You carry hate that I feel _

_It's over now_

_What have you done?"_

She nodded and two sets of strong arms took me by the shoulders and roughly made me follow her. It dimly registered that another act was on before the door was shut in my face. She kept with the song finishing it for me, her partner somewhere behind me.

_"I, I've been waiting for someone like you_

_But now you're slipping away_

_What have you done now?_

_Why, why does fate make us suffer?_

_There's a curse between us,_

_Between me and you_

_What have you done? (x4)_

_What have you done now?_

_What have you done? (x4)_

_What have you done now?_"

She was in my face and I was tempted if I wasn't held back to pull her head into mine and kiss her. She smiled as if she knew what I was thinking and turned motioning for me to follow her into the recesses of the bar the man shortly behind us.

_"I will not fall_

_Won't let it go _

_We will be free _

_When it ends"_

We ascended a dark set of stairs, behind the stage, the Dark Side of the Force becoming stronger. I began to wonder where Obi-wan was and why he wasn't trying to help me.

_"I, I've been waiting for someone like you_

_But now you're slipping away_

_What have you done now?_

_Why, why does fate make us suffer?_

_There's a curse between us,_

_Between me and you."_

She silently opened the door at the top of the stair. The room was dark but I saw her mock curtsy to a pure black mass at the end of the room.

"Are you alright, young Skywalker?" the man behind me asked.

She smirked at me, the mass chuckling behind her.

_"I, I've been waiting for someone like you_

_But now you're slipping away_

_What have you done now?_

_Why, why does fate make us suffer?_

_There's a curse between us,_

_Between me and you."_

The light came on and I saw for the first time who I knew to be the man that we had been looking for for years, the man that started the war and tore me from my wife for months in end.

"What's wrong Anakin, dear?" she cooed rubbing up against me in a mock loving manner. "You look like you've seen a ghost." She smiled before pulling her singing companion out of the doorway. "My lord our spy has returned with this lovely gift and news, I am sure."

"Very good. Lord Vader come forward," the man, thing called. I took my first real look at this _Lord Vader_ and I realized my worst nightmare.

"Obi-wan?" I choked out.

The man I thought I knew turned and smile manically at me. He had changed from the loving master that trained me into the Jedi that I had become. His eyes were dark and menacing, his hair slick back and in a ponytail and his bread was gone.

I looked between them all wondering in what alternate universe I had stumbled into, thus it took me a moment to realize that two lightsabers, both red, were trained on me. I fumbled for my lightsaber that wasn't there. They must have taken while I was distracted. They were advancing on me and I managed to choke out "Padmé, what have you done?" before the swords fell.

Fin

…

…

…

A/N: All right I have no idea where this came from. But I got the image of an evil Padmé taunting Anakin while listening to the song. If you didn't get it out of the story Anakin is very naive and hasn't had everything happen to him that made him turn over or even think about turning. Also, the twins are not in this making it very much an AU. Also the character that Obi-wan came out to be wasn't planned. It sort of happened that way as the story progressed.

By the way, none of this is mine. The characters belong to George Lucas and the song belongs to Within Temptation, which is an awesome band from the Netherlands. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
